<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peculiar Behaviour by JxckieMcDrue (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915409">Peculiar Behaviour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JxckieMcDrue'>JxckieMcDrue (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JxckieMcDrue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Emily and William Afton have been friends since childhood. Henry was the shy, paranoid one, and William was the preppy, hot one. Everyone loved these two.<br/>The two opened a few pizza places around town, under the name: "Fazbear Entertainment." Everything seems perfect.</p><p>But does the death of a daughter change how things are?</p><p>(I guess this a bit of an AU?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two men stood outside their brand-new restaurant. “<em> Circus Baby’s Pizza World </em>”, read a large sign, with a small drawing of the namesake, Circus Baby. She had red pigtails, a white face, and pink blush. </p><p>One of the men, Henry Emily, hadn’t brought his one daughter, Charlie. She was too young for this. He had short, very curly red hair, falling around his head in messy swirls. His blue eyes shone with pride. His shirt, white under with an orange-striped tie, and a blue vest, was splotched with tears of joy. Finally, his tan pants and cargo boots showed his small, scrawny self. His eyes trailed over to a very tall man. The second man.</p><p>He was named William Afton, and he wore purple suits. Far too often. His hair was curly, black, and in a tight ponytail, at the bottom of his head. It was tied with a, you guessed it, purple bow. His amber eyes reflected the signs, and a smile crept over his pale lips. He had brought his kids; the youngest, Evan, at three, was held in William’s arms. </p><p>He had short straight brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly deeper pale skin then his father. He was wearing a little red shirt, with blue jean shorts, and black flip-flops. His eyes were glaring at the tall building, a gaping mouth. </p><p>The next was Elizabeth. She was holding her father’s hand tight. She was six, with puffy shoulder-length ginger hair, with a tiny red bow, and bright green eyes. She had the cutest of pink tops, with black buttons. She had a blue skirt, puffing around her legs, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes.</p><p>And finally, Micheal. He was behind his father, eyes focused on the ground. Micheal was at least 14, and slightly taller than Henry; he had short, curly brown hair, his eyes a pale amber. His shirt was one with the older business William and Henry had opened, Fredbear’s Family Diner, icons, Springbonnie and Golden Freddy. The diner was set to reopen in 1983. It was only 1978 at the time. </p><p>William moved forward, and pushed open the door. Henry quickly rushed after him. Everyone was inside the tall building, where the checkboarded floor, the red walls, and the windows were all speckled with sunlight. Henry’s eyes tracked the floor, all the way over to the stage. Four animatronics stood there, eyes wide and smiles permanently plastered on their faces. </p><p>The first, Ballora, was a ballerina, her arms raised over her head in a crest. She stood at 6’2, her skin a pale white, closed eyes painted with light purple, eyelashes going up in a curve. Her face was split in four neat squares, face plates, as William called them. A small nose was on her face, with pink blush, just like Baby, her lipstick the same shade. Her hair was purple, the same as the eyeshadow; pulled back in a bun, with a small tiara. Her body was somewhat triangular; her chest was covered by a bikini, of sorts. In the same purple as her hair. Her ears were pierced with gold earrings, and a pearl necklace ordained her neck. Her feet were in a point, gold pearls on the shoes. Her shoes, along with something similar to a fishnet, were a blue-colour. The final, defining feature: her big tutu. It was pinkish-purple, and rode up, to reveal purple undergarments, with white stripes. On the ridges, small rods with yellow balls hung off. </p><p>Next, was Funtime Foxy, who was an anthropomorphic fox, standing at 5’9. He was mostly white, with his stomach and middle of his hips being bright pink, his tail tip the same pink. For reasons Henry didn’t know, there was something of an audio receptor on his chest, circular and grey, with small holes for picking up or playing audio. He had a small red bowtie. His eyes, like the rest, were wide, and amber in colour. His muzzle was pink on the top part, with red lipstick. On the corners of his muzzle was pink blush. He, again, had faceplates. His teeth were sharp points, seeming able to puncture flesh. Why would those be that sharp? Henry ignored it, and kept his gaze on the fox. His ears stuck up on small grey pins, with pink insides. The palms of his hands were pink, his fingers white, and nails of pink. The balls that connected his leg pieces were pink, and down the side of his shins, were small black balls. His toes were the same pink as most of his pink areas. William sure did have a love for pink.</p><p>The next, the one Henry disliked already, was Funtime Freddy. He was 6’0 exactly, Similar to Funtime Foxy, he was white, for the most part. He had, just like Funtime Foxy, a small bowtie, this time in black. He had face plates as with the others. All of them seemed to have those. His stomach was a violet, mixed with hot-pink, again, with the audio receptor looking object; what was that? Below it, were two black buttons.  His eyes were sky blue. His mouth was hanging open, square-shaped teeth peeking out from behind his muzzle; the top was the same colour as his stomach, the same with his shoulders and the very top of his arms. His ball-joints were the same colour, along with the top of his feet. His eyebrows were a black; his ears stuck out of the side of his head, with small grey pins, with the same colour as the stomach for the insides. As with the rest, he had blush, but in a somewhat deep purple. He had a black tophat, with a violet, hot-pink ribbon band. His right hand was clasped around a microphone, which was pink in colour. On his left hand, was a small companion by the name of Bon-Bon. </p><p>Bon-Bon was dark blue, with the insides of his paws and ears being a much lighter blue. His eyes were pink, and wide. He had a small red bowtie, with a single black button beneath it. His stomach was the same light-blue as the insides of his paws, along with the top of his muzzle. He had the same square-shaped teeth as his companion, with red blush. He wasn’t as complex as the rest, which was interesting, considering William’s obsession with bright, colourful creatures. </p><p>Finally, the centre of attention, Circus Baby. She stood at an odd 7’2. She was white, again, mostly, with red pigtails. Her eyebrows were an odd purple. She had a permanent grin, with red lipstick, connected to blush. Her teeth were small squares. Her wide eyes were a sky-blue, with eyelashes, like Ballora. Her chest was covered by a red bikini-appearing top, with fringing-out sleeves. Her stomach had a grey fan, with an orange shape around it. Her skirt was the same red, puffing out, to her elbows, not quite that high-up. Her legs were chunky, with small grey dots in the middle; her feet were red elf-looking shoes, which curled back to reveal white undersides; small gold bells were on the tips. All over her arms and legs, were small grey pins with purple tips. Why was she almost murderous looking? What was that fan for? Henry glanced at William, who’s expression had blanked, eyes narrowed.</p><p>Henry glanced at the floor, then back at William. As he looked back, he noticed Elizabeth’s begging to go see the large animatronic. Henry knew in his heart something was off with these creatures. William shook his head, and looked down at her, his eyes filling with love, and a smile crossed his face. “Why don’t you wait for Daddy, honey?”</p><p>The small girl crossed her arms. Her eyes narrowed at her father, and she pouted. “But Daddy, you made her for ME!”</p><p>Henry couldn’t help but feel odd about this. He looked at the posters, and everything felt … odd. Something seemed to tell him today wouldn’t be like the other days of the diners or pizzerias; what was so off about this specific day? He weaved through the tables and chairs, glancing out the window. People were beginning to gather, so he quickly opened the door. William, who was trying to convince his daughter she didn’t need to at this moment, turned his head and smiled wide. “Hello, people! Why don’t we boot up these animatronics?”</p><p>The people all nodded. William handed Evan to Micheal, and marched his way over to the stage, jumping up, and flicking them on. The lights in their eyes lit up, and people cheered. The animatronics started to sing, and in Ballora’s case, dance. William jumped back off, and raised his arms in a gesture. “All of y'all can order pizza! That’s our best feature. Oh, did I mention Circus Baby gives ice cream to kids for free?”</p><p>Henry stared at Baby. She already had a line in front of her; Elizabeth had already snuck in the line, before William grabbed her arm, and pulled her close to his hip. He quickly lectured her, before looking back at the people he was speaking to. He wasn’t focusing on Elizabeth, so she ran into the line, behind at least three kids. The line moved quickly; soon, her eyes glared at Baby’s, and she began bouncing. “Look at her!”</p><p>Baby extended a mechanical small arm from her fan-area, with a vanilla ice-cream cone. Elizabeth’s small hands reached for it, and at that moment, Henry’s eyes moved away, to a small family. <em> CRUNCH, </em>and then a shriek. Everyone snapped their necks back.</p><p>Evan was already wailing. Henry’s eyes went wide, and he stumbled back. Blood was shot up the side of the stage, all over Baby, and what was on the floor shook everyone to the core. Elizabeth Afton was face-down on the floor, blood pooling all around her stomach. William still hadn’t turned back, from the wailing, he did. His reaction was the most heart-wrenching. </p><p>Nobody had ran yet; they were all still in a state of shock, Henry included. William pushed his way through the crowd, got to his knees, grabbing Elizabeth, and flipping her over, to reveal half of her stomach detached, and her intestines beginning to fall out. William began desperately trying to piece her together, trying to shove her intestines back in, his eyes wide with shock, muttering, “Baby, baby, this isn’t the end- no, no, no,”</p><p>He cradled her face, his breathing heavy, and stared into her blank eyes. “No, NO, NO!”</p><p>He started sobbing, pushing his face into her shirt. His screams said everything. He was still so shocked, still so traumatised, to the brink of him being unable to speak. Evan was shrieking, grabbing his brother’s chest, and burying his face into his shirt as well. Micheal had wide eyes, his mouth gaping. Henry was beginning to panic, as one does when they see this kind of scene.</p><p>The crowd started shrieking, and running, scooping children up. Henry had to admit, his first reaction was to run; but he couldn’t leave his friend. He quickly pushed through the panicking crowd, who were running out the door, and went right next to William. The man had put his daughter back on the ground, and was yanking at his hair, screaming. Henry picked up Elizabeth, and stared at his friend, “WILLIAM! YOUR SONS, YOU HAVE-” </p><p>Evan was still shrieking, and Micheal was SHRIEKING, his voice sounding strained. William looked up, his eyes wide, and grabbed Henry’s hand, pulling himself up. His eyes darted around, he was still in shock. Who wouldn’t be? Henry had to drag William, and Micheal, with Evan, chased after, Micheal’s eyes wide, and his breathing heavy. “What just- oh my God,” </p><p>Once they had got out of the pizzaria, and into the car again, William looked at his daughter, who Henry had sprawled on the seat, and started crying out. “NO! WHY? LIZZI NO! LIZZI!”</p><p>Henry stared into his friend’s eyes. Would he be the same? Or would this change him, for the worst, maybe?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 1983, January 3rd </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fredbear’s Family Diner is finally reopening January 10th! Many wish to flock to the nostalgic place; want to be one of them? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Henry Emily had the newspaper clasped in his hands, a mug of coffee in his hand. He took a deep breath. He couldn’t get the image of Elizabeth’s body out of his mind, not even nearly five years later. But today, wasn’t today the day that he and William were to prepare? Prepare for a ‘happy’ reopening?</p><p>The two hadn’t seen each other in years. William would occasionally call him, but those days were few and far between. From Claire Afton’s accounts back in ‘79, he had been in a depressive spiral since Elizabeth’s death, so much so that he had avoided Claire, as she looked too similar to their departed daughter. Work was all he had anymore. He didn’t care about his sons. What was the point of them, in William’s eyes?? Henry couldn’t understand why he’d neglect his wife and childrens mental stability, but then again … a sudden tap on Henry’s shoulder. </p><p>He turned his head, and saw his beautiful wife, Marie, and their daughter, Charlie. Charlie was a perfect looking little girl, with long, curly brown hair, like her mother’s, her eyes were like her father’s. Her eyes were big and happy, with a huge smile. Her tee shirt was white, with jean shorts and white socks, and black sneakers.</p><p>“DADDY! You gotta go help prepare the diner!”</p><p>Henry chuckled. He got up, and sighed. Charlie grabbed his hand. Ever since he had told his wife and daughter about him going, Charlie had insisted on going. Honestly, Henry really wanted her to come; she was sweet, maybe would offer morale. He bent down, and nodded. She started bouncing and grinning. He took her outside, and loaded her up in the car. She was cheering. “Bye, Marie,” he kissed his wife.</p><p>He got into the car, and smiled. Once it was started, Charlie started shrieking happily. Henry giggled, and drove forward. Wouldn’t this be fun?</p><p> </p><p>Once they arrived, and were pulled out of the car, they saw William’s vehicle. Henry noticed he wasn’t in the car at the moment, he was likely already inside the building. Charlie smiled, and ran to the door. Henry chased after, and tickled her, opening up the door.</p><p>The scent of old floor, old walls, and many other odd scents hit Henry immediately. He looked around, and saw old friends. Not quite William, but still. They all walked up and greeted him, and thus began chatting. But Henry wanted to find William. He wanted to see him, he hadn’t seen him in so long. His friends started chatting with Charlie instead, who was nodding and grinning. Henry used this as a chance to move through the crowd.</p><p>In the back of the building, two people were sitting in the old seats. Neither of them were William, though. Henry furrowed his brow. Where in God’s name was he? He turned around again, and saw someone’s hair.</p><p>Black hair, in a tight ponytail. <em> William! </em> he ran over to his friend. He tapped his shoulder, and William turned his head. His eyes had bags under them, and he looked tired. Henry noticed that his purple suit was hanging off his frame. Had he even eaten in weeks? William took a minute to scan Henry, before grabbing him in a hug. </p><p>Henry tensed, before wrapping his arms around his friend. Just from the way he was acting in his arms, he could tell that William was in a depressive episode at the moment, so he wanted to be there for him. They’d been friends for so long, how could he not? People glanced over, but hardly bat an eyelid; no one questioned William, not since the accident. They didn’t want him dipped into severe depression. Charlie turned, saw William, and ran over. When William heard her, he looked up from Henry, she saw the tired look, and the clothing, the hanging clothing. “Oh-oh- um, Uncle William?”</p><p>Charlie backed up. Henry gently let go of William, and crouched down to eye-level. He quickly rubbed his daughter’s head, and smiled. William turned back to face the girl, and crouched as well. “Who wants tickles?” Unlike his higher-pitched, somewhat happy voice he had years ago, his voice was rough and coarse.</p><p>Henry glanced at his friend, with a sad look. What had become of the once happy man? He knew death was traumatising, but hadn’t he had time to heal? Henry just took a deep sigh. Some people took longer. It was the way of life. Charlie’s fearful expression turned happy, and she nodded quickly. William smirked, and started tickling the girl. She was laughing, and squealing, “DADDY! DADDY!”</p><p>William’s smirk disappeared, his eyes growing wide. He gulped, and backed up. He seemed scared, or angry, or nervous. That reminded him far too much of his daughter, from Henry’s observations. He tried to grab his friend’s hand, who hissed, “Leave. Me. Alone.”</p><p>Henry stood up, and took his daughter in his arms. William had also stood, his eyes narrowed. He stared at the girl, with an odd look, something Henry couldn’t understand, but reminded him of the look of Circus Baby from years ago. Was that … murderous? Was he … Henry backed himself up, into the crowd of other employees. His daughter stared up at his face, with sad eyes. “But Daddy!”</p><p>Henry just kept walking, back to the door. He couldn’t be in here. The other chain, Freddy’s Jr, opened in 1977, was a better option for his daughter. Safer. William probably wouldn’t be there. He couldn’t have her around him, especially when he looked so … murderous. They loaded up in the car, much to her dismay. “DADDY!”</p><p> </p><p>Once they arrived, Henry pulled his daughter from the car, and walked in. She was angry, and sat on the floor, in front of Marionette. Henry kissed her on the head, and turned away, to families, so he smiled. He approached a father. Fun times, for chatting!</p><p>After at least thirty minutes of chatting, he turned his head, to go tell Charlie to come over to him. Just in case … she wasn’t there. Henry’s immediate reaction was to scream. He started frantically searching around for her, until he opened the back door. </p><p>His eyes trailed the pavement. On the side, was the small body of Charlie. She was curled in a ball, right by the wall. Over her, was Marionette, wrapping her in robotic arms. Marionette had done his task, protecting Charlie, but … no. Blood stained the ground, and went up the wall. Some splashed on Marionette, making his white face a sickly deep red. Henry shrieked. “NO!”</p><p>Henry ran down the steps, hunching over his daughter. His eyes widened, and he gently moved his hand across her face. He started crying, biting his lip. He looked at the face of Marionette, who, from the rain about ten minutes, was deactivated. But, as Henry looked at him, Marionette’s eyes lit up a light green. Henry’s eyes went wide. “What- oh- my God,” </p><p>Was she inside of this tall, thin creature? Henry ignored it, and started plotting out how the murder was in his head; maybe someone other than William did it. He remembered he should call the police, so he ran back inside, blood all over his shirt, and rang 911. </p><p>Would he even be able to open back up Fredbear’s? Was William responsible?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>